Escaping My Past
by 3Sangochan3
Summary: Sango and Kohaku are abused so they move from Kitakyushu to Tokyo with their best friends.The go to Shikon High now and make new friends. 4 of their friends join their group and they start 2 different bands. Parrings: MS KR IK SH Rated for harsh languages
1. The Plan Is A Success!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha. Is My name Rumiko Takahashi? NO!

My First FanFic, ya...

Ages: Sango 16 and a half.

Kagome 15 and three quarters.

Rin 14 .

Hitomi 13.

Miroku 17 and a half.

Inuyasha 17 and a half.

Kohaku 15.

Souta 14 and a half,

Chapter 1: The Plan Successful! 

A 16 and a half year old screamed in pain as she hit the wall.

"S..s..SANGO!!!" Kohaku watching in complete horror while his

older sister got tossed around and beat up by their abusive father.

" FATHER! Stop! Your hurting Sango!And your drunk!"Kohaku yelled

to get his father to stop hurting Sango.

Naraku slowly turned around and started walking towards his Son,

not showing the drunken rage on his face.

Kohaku's heart stopped as he saw the frighting look on his father's facial features.

"Shut up you insolent child! It's your fault you two look so much like

!!!!"He then took his right hand and slammed the empty beer bottle

against Kohaku's bare flesh. Kohaku's right arm started bleeding with a great amount

of blood pouring out from the poor young boy's arm. Naraku then took a frying pan and

knocked his boy out by hitting him on the head with it.The 43 year old drunken father

fell asleep. Sango took her chance and lifted the boy and carried him to her room,

which had the only lock for the bedrooms and placed him on her bed.

' Kohaku...You don't deserve this terrible treatment! I will get you out of here...

I promise soon.' Was Sango's last thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

**NEXT MORNING (Sango's P.O.V)**

The phone started to ring at 7am so Sango got up to answer it.

**"Hello?" She asked half-asleep**

**"**_Hey Sango?It's me Kagome." _the person on the other line said.

**"Oh Hey,Kags."**

_"San, Is there something wrong? You sound awful"_

**" Naraku just beat us again"**

_" AGAIN!!!San,This has been going on for a year now! Good thing we have almost enough_

_money to go to Tokyo!"_

**" REALLY??!?!?!? How much more money do we need?"**

_"Well We Already Got Enough for our tickets,The Boys' tickets and we have enough for the _

_apartment for a few months."_

**" Well thats good.Can we leave tomorrow?"**

_" Sure After Work we'll go buy the tickets,ok?"_

**M'kay Kag. See ya at school! byebye"**

_"byebye"_** click we both hung up.**

I ran upstairs to tell Kohaku to pack after school.And for I to get ready for a horrible day at

my terrible school.

I went in my room and changed into a black turtle-neck so it covers all my bruses and a pair of dark blue jeans that go down till they reach my ankels.

I felt depressed that my little brother got tortured by our father but then my mind turned to the future.

'Soon I can start a new life with my brother,Kohaku,bestfriend,Kagome and my brother's bestfriend

that so happened to be my bestfriend's brother too,Souta.Who knows what awaits our arrival

in Tokyo! A new life,new school,new friends and maybe...just maybe I can have a

relationship!' and with that last thought, I headed out the door of my room to get Kohaku.

" Hey K'haku let's get going shall we?" I asked impatiently.

" Sure Sis."

_10 minutes later at school_

"Hey,Kags!Over Here!" I yelled.

" Oh,Hey San! How Are You?" she asked as she ran over to me.

" Ummmm I'm Ok i guess..."

" Let's Go To Class!" Kagome said wayyyy-too cheerfully.

_After School: At Work._

" Hello and Welcome to Cafe Le Marine .How may I help you?" Kagome asked

" Oh Yes,I would like a 12 ounc(sp?) steak and a small basket of curley fries and ... a diet coke please" said the customer

" Alright,Sir that'll take 5-10 minutes please take a seat at a table."

"Sango! Combo 3 with a Diet Coke!"Kag yelled to me.

" m'kay! Comin' right up!" I yelled back.

Kagome is a waitress while i'm a cook.

After Kagome gave the meal to the man, he paid 300 dollars!

That was a $283 tip!

Omg I can't believe it!

" Kagome! We can get the tickets now and leave tomorrow morning!"

" Yay Weeee!!!!!!" Kagome squealed while running around the resturant with her arms

sticking out like an airplane.

my eyes were like o.0

Oh well we get to go to Tokyo.

Hey maybe we can start a band like our Moms' did when they were alive and young.

I already got my mom's red electric guitar and Kagome has her green bass!

But we need 2 more people.

Oh Well!

_At The Train Station_

" Yo! Can I help you dudes?" the punk cashier asked.

"Ya, 4 Tickets to Tokyo for tomorrow morning at 5 am."

"Alright...Here that'll be 220 dollars"

"KK here. See ya tomorrow Tami!" We yelled as we exited the building.

_At Sango's House_

" Kohaku,pssst Kohaku!" I wispered.

" Ya Im in my room Aneue!"he said back.

"Kohaku is the bastard home?" I asked

" Nah he's probably fucking some woman he found at the bar or strip club."

I snickered.

" perfect now, go pack.We're leaving tomorrow morning"

"Yes! We can finally get away!"

"Yup.Now go! I gotta pack to ok?"I said.

" M'kay"

"I'll check on you later bye!"

_(Regular p.o.v)_

Sango was quietly packing in her room when she came across her mother's red electric guitar.

_'Omg this is mom's.oh ya before she died she gave it to me.I guess i can play right now'_

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to g"o, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Aneue,can Icame in?" Kohaku asked as he knocked on the door.

" Yes 'Haku come in."

" Sango,that was great!"

"Thanks Kohaku.Did you finish packing?"

"Ya I did,Should we get to sleep?"

"Yes we should after all we gotta wake up at 5 am tomorrow.G'Night Brother!"

" Good night Aneue!" yelled Kohaku as he exited Sango's room.

Then Sango fell in a light slumber.

_4:30 am Tomorrow_

Sango slurred around in her bed for a few minutes until she completely awoke.

_'Kohaku,soon we'll start a new life and you won't get hurt anymore...your my world.'_

she thought then slowly got up and got dressed to wake up her beloved younger

brother.

She entered his small, cozy light blue room( that's his favourite colour)

then she slightly shook him.Not hard but, just hard enough to wake him.

Once he awoke he grabbed his 2 suitcases and met Sango at the doorway with her 2

suitcases and guitar case.

The two already sent Kohaku's drumset to Kagome's aunt's

and uncle's house , which they will be staying at for a day until they buy an apartment of their

own the next day.

Soon the siblings were heading over to the already sold house that the higurashi's recently owned.

They knocked on the door and a young woman of 28 carring a young infant answered.

" Ah ha! You two must be the Taijiya children that are coming for the 2 Higurashi-sans, am I correct?"

the lady asked with such a kind voice.

Sango nodded slightly and then spoke up

" Are Kagome and Souta awake?We need to leave before my father wakes up"

" Oh yes.Let me go get them.It'll only take a moment come inside." With that Asumi scurried up the

stairs. Just as Mrs.Yamaguchiko said she came back in a moment with Kagome and Souta

each carring one suitcase while Mr. Taro Yamaguchiko carried the other two.

The second pair of siblings turned around and started to speck.

" Thank you sooooooo much Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchiko for letting us stay here one last day."

the children said in unison.

" Oh it's no problem children! Have fun and be safe! Would you like Taro to drive you to the

train station?" Asumi asked politly

" Yes please if its not to much trouble" The four said.

" Oh no,no,no! No trouble at all!" Taro said.

Taro took the 8 suitcases and the 2 guitar cases and placed them neatly in the trunk of the van.

In 10 short minutes they arrived at the train station and got their bags.

They said their goodbyes and went over to Gate A section 38 and waited to be called.

" Gate A, section 38 headed for Tokyo please take out your boarding passes and board now.

I repeat Gate A, section 38 headed for Tokyo please take out your boarding passes and board now"

Said the attendent.

The two girls took out the four boarding passes and showed them to them attendent and motioned

for the two males to follow them with their baggage.

So the four boarded the vehicle and sat down.

Soon the train started moving and they anixously waited for the 3 hour ride to be over.

Sango and Kagome fell asleep with sweet dreams of Tokyo while Kohaku and Souta

played on their Ds's.

After a long 3 hours the four arrived in Tokyo,Japan. The shiny country.

Yes Tokyo is very shiny. ( Lol my friend Jacqueline keeps telling me that)

They walked out of the Tokyo train station and there they saw standing in the crowd of people...

_Yes a Cliffy lol._

_Well If you like it or have any suggestions then review please. _

_And i can take flames. I'm emotionally-stable.._

_P.s I already got a few chapters done but i have to type them up..._

**A question...**

Okay,Sorry for the long wait but i have a kind of poll thingy.

**Should Kagome and Miroku:**

**Be Siblings,**

**Or Cousins?**

Please tell me it would make things speed up alittle for chapter 3.

Oh and I need a song request for chapter 2!!!!

Chapter 2 will be up really soon!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Two Mysterious Boys and a New Home

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT:(_**

**Disclaimer: sigh If I owned Inuyasha I could have people type this for me.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my 3 reviewers :**

**ForgottenKaze,Kaoli Water Goddess and Kyan-chan! Thanx lots! -**

**Warning: Kagome being crazy in this chapter...**

**Songs/thoughts are _Italic._**

**Places or P.O.V warnings are Bold.**

**Chapter Titles are Bold and Underlined.**

**Chapter 2: Two Mysterious Guys and A New Apartment **

_Recap:Sango and Kagome fell asleep with sweet dreams of Tokyo while Kohaku and Souta were playing their Ds's.After 3 long hours the four finally arrived in Tokyo,Japan.The shiny country._

_Yes Tokyo is very shiny._

_They walked out of the Tokyo train station and looked out in the crowd of people and saw..._

**Now:**

They saw two adults waving to them and Kagome squealed."Lookie,Lookie! It's Aunty Hisano and Uncle Hiroshi" she said as she grabbed her bags(which were on the ground by the way)and ran over to them.When she got close enough she dropped her luggage and gave them a death-grip hug(those are SUPER fun to give BTW).The 6 were as close as family(well some of them are family. I mean like Sango and Kohaku are like family to Kag,Sou,Hiro and Hisano.)and they already met multipule times before.

Sango and Kohaku gave each of the adults a warm embrace and said " Hello,Aunty,Uncle." while bowing a bit. "Heya Kids! Let's drop these bags at home and you guys can go to a resturant/club then find a town house. How does that sound?"

" That's great! It should be fun!" Sango said and Kagome grinned and the boys just nodded.

**At The Club resturant thingy for teens and adults.(but mostly teens)**

"Hey,Welcome to the "Daily Planet" What would you like?" The waitress that goes by the name of Ai,Sakura asked them as she seated them to a table.

"We would just like some drinks right now."said Hisano. "Okay what drinks do you want" Sakura asked as she played with her pink dress that had fancy,frilly stuff on it.

" Coca-cola please!" Kagome,Kohaku and Sango half-yelled,half-asked.While those other 3 had made up their mind so fast,Souta looked thoughtfully at the menu of beverages before making up his mind on his choice.

"Hmmm,I would like a glass of root bear with 4 light-up ice cubes!"(have ever anyone of you seen those?well there plastic and you press a button and each time you press it,it lights up a different colour)

"Alrighty then, 2 Ginger-ales to go please." Said Hisano.

"M'kay.I'll be back in a minute." Sakura said as she went to get the beverages.

" So Kids Why Don't you stay here and enjoy yourselves then go apartment hunting and school shopping tomorrow?" asked their uncle." Sure Thing" The children said as they watched Sakura walk back with their drinks.

'_Sakura sure is HOT! But...Sango is wayyyy hotter' _thought Souta.See Souta has had a crush on Sango since he was 3.

Sango watch amused as music came on and couples started dancing.

When Sakura came back and asked " Are you ready to order?"

" Oh umm,yes one moment please" said Mr.Hiroshi Yokomoto (Yoko is a real name i dunno about moto though)as he turned to the girls " You two are incharge ok? Your aunt and I have a buisness meeting to get to." he said before handing them 8800 yen each(about 88 dollars each) and then leaving.

Kagome looked through the menu exceedingly and then finally made up here mind "I,would likea chicken breast fillet and some french fries please" she said before looking at Sango. Sango didn't get the hint so Kagome nudged her with her arm.

"Hmmm? Oh Ummm For me it'll be a prime rib special with onion rings.Hold the onions(I hate cooked onions!)

" A hamburger with a medium-sized poutine" The 2 boys said in unison while not looking.(you can tell they order that ALOT! lol)

" Ok be right back."

When Sakura came back, Kohaku and Souta started pigging out(like most guys)while Sango and Kagome started in awe as the boys chowed down and then they started to eat too but slowly and politely.

After about 20 minutes, the girls decided to go dancing. The song Don't'Cha by the PussyCat Dolls(sorry if you dont like them or this song but I dont know any good dance songs) came on and a boy came up to Sango and asked her to dance she blushed and said,well,of course ( can ya guess who asked her)

_Busta Rhymes  
OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas) _

Buster Rhymes  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

Pussycat Dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

"Hey,Your beautiful you know that? Oh and by the way my name is Houshi Miroku" said the mysterious man as he grinned warmly at her ( Is that even possible?)as Sango blushed at his compliment.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share _

Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Busta Rhymes  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

" Mine is Taijiya Sang-woah!?"she said as she felt someone pull her away.Sango looked back and saw that,that Miroku guy was being dragged by a guy with silver hair and a blue cap on his head. Miroku mouthed 'Call Me!' Sango mouthed 'I don't have your number' back and sweatdropped.

_Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
_

The Song faded as they both were dragged away by their friends.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"Dammit Yash! Why'd ya go and do that now?" I asked my bestfriend Inuyasha.

"Well Sesshomaru called and said that he wanted us to get our asses to the studio or else he'll make sure we can't ever have a band again." he said grumpily.

"Ok,Ok! Let's get going,Dear" I said jokingly.

"Alright hunny after you." Inuyasha said after he caught my drift.With that we got into Inuyasha's car and he drove like a physco maniac.

"SLOW DOWN INU!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!!!!" I screamed completley forgeting about his dog ears.

**With The Girls same time .**

**Sango's P.O.V**

"Kag,Kag! Slow Down!" I yelled."Huh,oh ya." She dumbly stated."Sorry"Gosh my bestfriend can be such a doofus sometimes."Okay,Now time for some questions,first off Why'd ya drag me out of their when I'M dancing with a GUY?" 'A hot one too.'"Oh about that...Aunty and Uncle called and said we gotta rent a town house 'cause they're leaving in the morning to go on a buisness meeting in Europe""Damn''i barely whispered."Well second question,did you HAVE'ta get me RIGHT away?"

"Well,yes,no...I'm sorry San." She gave me her best apologie look.Which REALLY Sucked."It's okay kag,Lets go"

"OH! Can we get POCKY???!!!" she asked getting really hyper. " Ya,ya just get going" I said while rolling my eyes " POCKY NOW!!!!!" "OW! NO! Pocky LATER!" " FINE! Be that way!" she turned her back to me and sighed.

" Come On Kagome..." I sighed and grabbed her arm and started to drag her.

"Okay!!!!"

So we both went to a bus stop and caught a bus. We paid the entry fee and sat down.We wait for it to go to Usagi Cresent.Once We got there we quickly got off the bus with excitment to see our new home. We saw that the Town home was a fairly big size.The outside had a silverish-pearlish deep coat of paint with windows on each side of the building. It was the size of a regular house yet somewhat smaller. There were 4 balconys sticking out of the home. _'Probably for the rooms'_ I thought as the sales person came along. "Hello, my name is Myouga Flea. Pleasure to meet you two." he said as he shook Kagome's and I's hand. "Alright come on. Let me give you two a tour of the house." Myouga said as he led us to the front door. He unlocked it and let us in. What we both clearly saw was amazing. You could see the living room the best from the angle that we were at. The living room was a shade of deep violet and had dark green curtains that covered the wide windows. There was a fair sized television in the front of the room and closely behind that there was a beige couch, a beige love seat and a beige reclinable chair.(I dont love beige. Its an okay colour its just that im using the colour of my couchs) The kitchen was a lovely shade of blue. There were shiny silverware and a big fridge. The cupboards were a golden brown/yellow shade. We saw 5 bathrooms in the house. They were all sky blue and had beach sand coloured shower curtains.We decided to rent it and I asked "How much is it per month?" the reply I got was " About 2400 yen" (about 20 american and about 25 Canadian) It was Kagome's turn to talk. "OKAY!!! We'll take it!"she said as she bounced around"I will get some help from your neighbours tomorrow for you to move in!" " Alright.Goodbye Myouga-san!" I said as I grabbed Kagome and exited the building. Once outside we waited to get into a bus. We payed the fine of 50 yen(about 50 cents) and we sat down near the back.

"Sango? Do you think the neighbours will be guys?"Kagome asked after a moment of silence."I don't know Kagome-chan. Why? Want me to hook you up with someone?" I asked jokingly. We both started to chuckle. Soon we got off the bus and we walked the block back to Kagome's Aunt and Uncle's house. We went inside and saw Granpa,Kohaku and Souta(I know its not spelled that way but im sooo used to seeing that so I used it) I walked over to my brother and gave him a hug. "Hey Kohaku? We got a really nice town house at Usagi Cresent!"I said with a small smile. My smile only got bigger as I saw his face light up with glee "Really? I heard there was an awsome park near there! There's supposed to be a gigantic soccer field!!!!" Kohaku had been playing soccer since he was 4(like me) so he was playing for 11 years and it's his favourite sport. "Yup there is a big park and its right behind our backyard and the one near it!" I said as I ruffled his neat hair that was in a small high pony tail with the ends facing each direction. I left to go to Kagome and I's room and we started talking about what we thought our new highschool would be like."Do you think there will be alot of hot guys there?" Kagome asked me sigh"Kagome do you think of anything OTHER than boys?" I asked "Well what ELSE is there to think about?" she asked shocked. "Okay I'm outta here" I said as I left the room.

**WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA**

(Cant Forget THEM now can we?)

"Yo Fluffy,What'd you call us for?" A silver-haired boy asked as he entered a room with a black-haired boy.

"Shut up half-breed.Now the reason I called you in hear is that you need two more people in the band or else we'll have to quit" He said emotionlessly

"What! No way!" Miroku yelled. "We can't quit! We worked soo hard to get this far! Okay We'll hold the auditions in a week,Shessy!"

"See-ya Fluff Butt!" They said in unison as they exited and headed out to their car

**Inside The Car**

"Hey Yash, Is Rin home?" Miroku asked his friend. "Yeah Why?" "No reason.Just wondering." After another 15 minutes they arrived at 1 Usagi Cresent. Right next to where the others are going to move in tomorrow. Miroku saw a letter sticking out their mailbox so he got it out and read it. It said:

_**Dear Nephew,Neice and Miroku,**_

_There are going to be four new teenagers moving in next door tomorrow. I would like you to help them move in, alright? Two are lovely young women between the age of 15-17 and the others are young males between the ages of 14-15. And no being rude,alright Inuyasha?_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Your Uncle, Myouga Flea.**_

"Hey Inu! Read this!" Miroku said as he handed the letter to Inuyasha

"Awwwww! I wanted to go to the arcade tomorrow! RIN!!! MAKE ME SOME RAMEN!!!" he yelled to his little sister. "Fine! What flavor do you want? Never mind! You're going to ask for chicken again"

"Yash I'm going to bed now, k? Night Rin! Night Yash" Miroku said as he exited the room and went into his own bedroom and lied down on his sheet-covered mattress."hmmm. I wonder what the girl's will look like?" was his last thought after drifting off into a deep sleep.

Yea sorry for the long wait!

I was going to make it longer but I wanted to post it.

So here's the review part thingy:

Kaoli Water Goddes: Thanks! I'm Glad You Think So! Yea it is a little wierd. That's because I dont have Microsoft word. Anyway Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait!

ForgottenKage: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing!

Kyan-chan: Thanks alot! Thanks for reviewing! And I was gonna use them as siblings but, it would be totally wierd. I mean Miroku in Tokyo and Kagome somewhere else? Keh that's wierd...Im wierd...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Ya know if you can...**


	3. author's note

Hey Readers! I'm deeply sorry for the long wait, but I'll be updating alot more. My next update will be in a day or two.

I wanna say thanks for the reviews!!!


End file.
